El regreso de la mujer D
by Dragonazul
Summary: Que pasaría si tu hermano te escondió toda tu vida… que ambos tuvieron; una hermana mayor… One-shot


**El regreso de la mujer D.**

**Quien no se ha preguntado, al menos una vez; ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera algún hermano perdido en el planeta?.**

**Desde ya; no pasaría nada… Pero, que pasaría si tu hermano te escondió toda tu vida… que ambos tuvieron; una hermana mayor…**

* * *

**Nuestra historia comienza en una isla del Este Azul llamada Villa Fuchisia.**

**Un joven pirata y una joven mujer habían tenido su primer hijo; una hermosa pequeña a la cual, llamaría; Aqua.**

**El padre; zarpo a los pocos días de haber nacido la pequeña, y la madre crío a la beba. Pero, cumplidos sus cinco años, se le notaba, en cara, cuerpo y mente; la piratería de su padre. Que en aquellos momentos, ****ya se había vuelto más famoso aun y era conocido, como Dragón, el Revolucionario.**

**Luego de haber cumplido los siete años, la pequeña ya era solitaria e independiente; su madre era ya una vecina más, ya que se hablaba con ella de vez en cuando… Pero, aquel día arribo, ese barco.**

**-¿con que quieres ser un gran pirata?- le dijo, un hombre alto de cabellos morenos y lentes cuadriculares.**

**-así es; y voy a ser tan increíble como mi padre- le decía la pequeña, que parecía increíble que, con su edad, hablara de esa forma.**

**-escúchame pequeña, necesitas ser al menos un poco más grande para entrar a una tripulación- le decía, agachándose para hablarle cara a cara. La pequeña le tiro de un mechón haciendo acercar a su cara.**

**-escúchame, yo quiero entrar a una tripulación y ser, tal vez, la pirata más joven del mundo; pero sobre todo… quiero ser ****mejor**** que mi padre- le dijo, bien seria.**

**-vaya, ****Sylvers mira como estas ¿eh?****- le decía su capitán que se acercaba.**

**-tranquilo Gold, es no más un pequeño problemilla- le dijo, la niña lo soltó se dirigió al alto hombre**** de cabello negro corto y grandes bigotes.**

**-¿es usted el capitán de este barco?- le pregunto.**

**-así es- respondió.**

**-bien… ¡quiero unirme a su tripulación!- le grito con unos ojos azules brillosos, y un espíritu de lucha. Roger sonrío.**

**-ok, únete… pero mejor que te sepas cuidar sola- le dijo.**

**-¡¡¿que?!!- casi le grito su primer oficial; era imposible que una pequeña niña como esa sobreviviera en un barco pirata, pero… no fue tan así. La joven Aqua, quedo al cargo de una de los jóvenes tripulantes de Gold Roller; Shanks.**

**Este joven siempre la animaba, y fue el quien le enseño a pelear debidamente, ya que desde antes parecía saber usar la espada y diferentes armas.**

**Así fue como apareció la más joven de los piratas del mundo; Monkey D. Aqua.**

**Y aunque le tenia algo de rencor a su padre… Nunca dejo de llevar su apellido paterno; con los años, la tripulación de Gol D. Roller logro lo que nadie había logrado jamás; conquistar la Gran Línea.**

**Pero, justo después de la ejecución de Roller en Loguetown; Shanks devolvió a la joven de solo 10 años a su hogar natal; prometiendo que posiblemente, la volviera a buscar de más grande.**

**No le fue difícil encontrar su antigua casa, pero; la sorpresa más grande del mundo estaba allí.**

**No solo estaba su madre; si que también un pequeño bebe… el pequeño Ace.**

**Junto a su madre, cuido al pequeño unos meses; pero volvió al mar cuando su hermanito cumplió el año. Había entrado a otra tripulación; la del Pelirrojo, Shanks.**

**Así fue, como durante al menos dos años navego con su amigo de la infancia; aun que ya tomándolo de otra forma, su capitán casi tenía 20 y ella apenas era una adolescente de trece. Pero si alguien llegaba a coquetear con la joven, el capitán no dejaría a un tripulante sin castigo.**

**Pero aquel día en el que una llamada llego al Den Den Mushi del barco pirata con un mensaje especial.**

**-¡Aqua, es para vos!- le grito Ben desde el camarote del barco.**

**-si, si; ya voy- le dijo la joven tomando el audífono (en realidad no se como decirlo pero le pondo este nombre a la parte del aparato donde se habla), señalándole a ****Beckman que se podía ir.**

**-¿si?- pregunto, algo insegura.**

**-hola, Aqua; ¿eres tu?- le pregunto la vos de un chico pequeño.**

**-si; ¿Quién es?- pregunto muy confundida.**

**-soy yo Ace, ¡tu hermano!- le grito.**

**-¡¿que?! ¡Ace!, pero; ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿ya puedes hablar?- esto ultimo se lo dijo a si misma sin poder creerlo.**

**-claro; tengo… espera; em… uno, dos, tres… ¡ah si, tengo cuatro años!- le dijo golvialmente el pequeño.**

**-eh… bueno, pero; ¿Cómo rayos conseguiste el numero de Den Den Mushi de nuestro barco?- le pregunto.**

**-eso es otra cosa; necesito que vuelvas- le dijo.**

**-pero… ¿para qu…-.**

**-escucha…- por el Den Den Mushi se escucho el llanto de un bebe.**

**-no… no devuelta- se puso la mano en la cabeza.**

**-estate preparado Ace; llegare en… una semana aproximadamente- le dijo y corto.**

**Por suerte nadie, había escuchado la conversación de Aqua, pero… a la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron y había una pequeña nota en el palo mayor.**

**Querida tripulación, querido Capitán:**

**La llamada de ayer era urgente, y debía irme lo más pronto posible; quiero que me disculpe en especial tu Shanks y todos los demás, discúlpenme. Pero era muy importante, desde ya; los extrañare mucho, miles de saludos; Aqua.**

…

**La carta, demostraba todos los sentimientos que Aqua tenía dentro de sí; Shanks decidió no hacer nada, ya que era decisión de de ella…**

**A miles de kilómetros se encontraba Aqua, en un bote de remos y a una velocidad increíble; sus brazos eran mucho más fuertes ahora, y llegaría mucho más pronto a Villa Fuchisia de lo que esperaba.**

**El problema fue; cuando llego a su casa, se encontró con un pequeño chico que mecía a un bebe en brazos; y sobre la cama más grande, su madre parecía dormida.**

**Las cosas llegaron de a poco; su madre había muerto mes después de dar a luz, y ahora debía cuidar de un recién nacido y de un pequeño niño.**

**A los pocos días; la tumba de su madre estaba lejos de allí y ella misma había bautizado al pequeño; Luffy, ya que ese era un nombre que, raramente, le encantaba a Shanks.**

**Las semanas y meses pasaron; pero no los problemas, todos sabían… que Aqua tenia una recompensa de 500 millones de berris; incluso más baja que la de su ex capitán muerto Gold Roller.**

* * *

…

**Era de noche, llovía, Luffy apenas había cumplido un año.**

**-rápido, escóndete aquí y no salgas- le dijo, mientras que el pequeño sostenía a su hermanito menor, y eran enserados en un armario.**

**Ace pudo ver por un pequeño orificio que queda entre la puerta y el comedor lo que pasaba.**

**Aqua desmonto su espada y la desenvaino un poco para reflejar sus ojos en ella; hacía rato que no la usaba… ella lo haría, por Ace y por Luffy.**

**Rápidamente, cuando los marinos derrumbaron a puerta ella los tiro a todos con un simple movimiento de su espada, escucho más voces a lo lejos y un par de rayos también. Cerró la puerta y la clavo con una silla, salto por la ventana pero despistarlos y para que la siguieran; todos corrieron tras ella, al igual que una lluvia de balas.**

**Su hermano menor, vio desde la ventana lo que pasaba; Aqua corrió al muelle, pero su barca había sido hundida y solo llego al final del camino.**

**-¡alto Aqua, estas detenida!- le grito un guardia, giro para ver a varios marinos apuntándole; la lluvia era torrencial y ella aun sostenía su espada. La tomo con ambas manos pero el filo señalando hacia abajo y una punta señalando a un costado.**

**-antes de ser captura, amordazada para que les diga donde se encuentra el One Piece, y luego se ejecutada… - les dijo señalando su abdomen con la espada.**

**-… prefiero morir- dijo sonriendo, la espada atravesó todo su cuerpo sobresaliendo por su espalda.**

**-no… Aqua- lloro Ace, al ver a su hermana caer al mar sin más remedio; los marinos se retiraron lentamente. Por suerte, no revisaron la casa de lo D. Pero, la herida estaba marcada y ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo…**

**16 Años después…**

**Ace, de mayor; casi siente lo mismo al ver como Luffy se sacrificaba para salvarlo de Impel Down, y un mes después, estaba navegando con él.**

**La tranquilidad había vuelto; ya que ya habían pasado hasta la isla de los Tritones.**

**Los Sombrero de Paja, no dejaban de contarle historias a Ace, mas este se tenso cuando escucho que estuvieron charlando con ****Sylvers; gracias a Dios, no había dicho nada por demás…**

**-¡¡ey, hay alguien aquí!!- dijo fuertemente una vos desde la proa interrumpiendo el almuerzo; todos salieron sin pensarlo afuera… Una mujer de blusa verde y pantalones celeste estaba allí, pero solo mirando la bandera pirata. De golpe miro seriamente a la tripulación.**

**-ups… me equivoque de tripulación- se dijo, con un gesto de sorpresa. Todos se cayeron para atrás estilo anime. Excepto Ace, que se había quedado mirando a la mujer de ojos azules y pelo negro.**

**-bien, supongo que me…- dijo, antes de quedarse tildada a ver a Ace, este se acerco.**

**-¿Ace?- pregunto la mujer algo sorprendida, también acercándose. Ace asintió con la cara.**

**-¡Ace!- le dijo, dándole un fuerte abrazo.**

**-imposible, creí que nunca te volvería a ver- le dijo Ace, asintiendo al abrazo, aun que ella fuera un poco más alta.**

**-hermano, ¿me puedes decir que es lo que pasa?- le pregunto Luffy acercándose. La mujer soltó a Ace y miro a su hermano.**

**-¿tu eres, Monkey D. Luffy?- le pregunto.**

**-así es- le respondió sin entender que pasaba.**

**-oh Dios, mira lo grande que estas- le dijo con una cara de triste y lo abrazo, pero en este caso levantándolo del piso.**

**-ok… esto no es normal; ¿alguien me explica que rayos pasa aquí?- pregunto Luffy. Aqua lo dejo en el piso.**

**-¿nunca le contaste?- le pregunto a Ace.**

**-… no- dijo algo avergonzado.**

**-¿Qué tienes que ver con Ace y yo?- le pregunto Luffy.**

**-Luffy… yo soy; - les dijo, y se rió por dentro, -su hermana mayor-…**

* * *

Bue, eh aquí mi primer One-Shot. Habia planeado esta historia hace mucho…

Espero que les aya gustado; porfis, dejen review… ^^


End file.
